


Kpop imagines

by Tx3hyungs



Category: EXO, GOT7, Jay Park - Fandom, Kdramas - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, SHINee, VIXX, Wanna One, bts, hyunsik - Fandom, kpop imagines
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tx3hyungs/pseuds/Tx3hyungs
Summary: Hello everyone, i loved kpop so much that i love to write imagines about different members of different groups along with some Korean actors so i thought I would share them all. These are all original so if you would like to share any of them with anyone then please ask before you do and please can i ask you to not copy any of my ideas because i have really worked hard on these and do love coming up with different ideas.Also i would like to state that i haven't taken any ideas from anyone but if any of my works are very similar to someone else's then i truly am sorry and it wasn't intentional.Thank you!!P.S. i will allow requests, please state who you would like, what they are from, you can choose the scenario you want or you can tell me that you want it as a surprise. I can also put your name into it too so if you would like one then could you please state exactly what you would like. I would like to say that i have college and other things going on so i will try to write them as often as i can. If I don’t write one within one week then please be patient and i shall have a new one added shortly. Thank you!





	1. Bts Namjoon

You are working in a small shop at the petrol station alone with a few customers wondering around looking at the different food and drinks that you sell. You were just about to serve a customer when the automatic doors open to the shop and a bunch of masked men run in shouting while all holding up guns and aiming it all over the shop. You freeze instantly and just stare in shock not knowing what to do. 

"GET DOWN! NOW!" Every customer drops to the ground, hands above their heads. You jumped in fright as you heard a bottle fall to the ground and shatter all over the floor, wine spilling everywhere. One of the masked men runs over to you pointing his gun up at your face. 

"GET THE MONEY OUT OF THE TILL! NOW!" You hesitate, not too sure on what to do because you are so overwhelmed with what is happening right now. 

"NOW!" You snap out of your short daze and quickly fumble with the keys in your pocket and finally open the till. The masked man pushed a bag onto the counter and you place the money inside. A different masked man walks behind the counter and goes through different drawers and cupboards and finds a safe.

"WHAT IS THE CODE?"  The man who isn't holding the gun up at your head grabs your arm and twists it behind your back. "ANSWER ME!"  You stutter, but quickly clear your throat. You can't show them that you are scared, knowing that they will feed off of your fear and will make the whole situation worse. 

"8...7....4...1" 

Straight away the masked man lets go off your arm and opens the safe, shoving all the money into the bag also.

"Where is your bag?" you slowly grab it from down behind the counter at your feet and bring out your purse. The man who has the gun aimed at you snatches it out of your hands and chucks it into the bag too. The other masked men walk up to the bag with other wallets and purses. They were the customer's things and they took everything they had. 

The man who has the gun at your head orders for you to come out from behind the counter so you slowly take really small steps until you are standing right in front of him and he quickly spins you around so your back is to his chest and his other arm is wrapped around your waist holding you close to him. He puts the gun against your head and you can't help but let out a whimper when you could feel the cool metal pressed against you. 

"You'll fit right in with us with your looks. We'll be gaining a lot more money thanks to you." As the man says this you finally let a few tears pour out of your eyes. Without warning you are dragged outside with the gun still pressed against you and are pushed into the white van that is sitting right outside of the shop doors and the masked men all jump in after you, the doors barely shutting before the van starts to move away. The man that was holding onto you takes off of his mask and you actually let out a loud gasp when you see the man in front of you. He chuckles as he sees you staring at him with wide eyes.

"Close your mouth doll, you'll catch flies" You quickly glare at him and jerk your head away but sneak a little glimpse back at his face. His face is absolutely flawless. His hair really matches his skin tone; he is the most attractive man you have ever seen in your entire life. If you had passed him in the streets then you would definitely watched him walk past you without any shame. The van starts to move faster and he wipes his left hand over his hair and over his forehead and stopping over his mouth. He brings his right hand to the side of his head and shapes his fingers to look like a gun pointing at his own head.

The van moves some more and you start to hear his deep psychotic laugh, his shoulders shaking and he does a simple action and says one single word that you know will haunt you for the rest of your life. 

"Boom"

He flicks his fingers up as if he is shooting himself and at that same time out of the window you see your shop that you have worked at for years just blow up right in front of your eyes. You scream out and fling yourself towards the window and shout and cry while banging your clenched fists on the window. You realise that those customers, those happy unsuspecting customers were still in the shop. They would never get to leave the nightmare they just went through. 

The man that had brought you into the van grabs your wrists and pulls you onto his lap as you kick and scream trying to get him off of you and out of the van but he just picks you up and flings you to the other side of the van. You hit your head off of the side of the van, you feel something warm on the back of your head so you reach your hand and place it on whatever was warm and put your now what felt sticky hand in front of your eyes. You can't see a single part of your hand that isn't red and you quickly realise that this was bad. This was so bad.

The man gets up and walks over to you and places your arms down away from your face, he grabs your legs and pins them to the ground with his hands so you are sitting upright leaning against the side of the van with your legs stretched out and climbs on top of you, leaning on his legs that are now at either side of your hips. He pulls your upper body into his chest and he is holding you tightly as he is too strong to back away and wriggle free from. You are now sobbing with your shoulders shaking with each sob that echo's through the van. He strokes your hair to calm you down, making sure to not touch the bleeding part of your head. 

You start punching his chest with your weak fists but he doesn't react. Almost like he doesn't even feel it at all. 

"S...stop! It...hurtsss" you cry into his chest, he pulls your body away from his chest, your vision starts to go blurry, you start to feel lightheaded. 

"SHE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD! WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!" Your vision goes blank but you can slightly hear what is being said.

"Namjoon, we'll take her don't worry. But what do we do if she tells people? We can't have her telling people. She knows you face now."

"It's fine. Just you concentrate on us getting to the hospital quickly, I've been watching her for quite some time now, trust me, she'll crack quickly if she knows what's best for her." The end of the sentence fading out, you almost missed what he said but you strained yourself to hear it. 

The last thought you remember having before every single thing went blank was if you were going to make it out alive.


	2. Got7 Jackson

"C'mon, let's go shopping" you grab your daughters hand and grab your coat and head towards your car. You buckle your daughter, Lauren, into her seat as she is playing with the action figure that both her and her daddy love playing with. It is a little tinker-bell. Your husband, Lauren's father, Jackson has been away for a while in Korea with his group that he sings and tours with. You decided to take Lauren on holiday in a few weeks to Hong Kong to see her grandparents seeing as you currently live in the UK she doesn't get to see them as often. 

Jackson had been away for a month and Lauren was really missing him. She had a little bit of an attitude every time you ask her for something or to do something and she has had it since Jackson told her that he was going away for a little while. Lauren was 4 years old and she wouldn't do as she is told. You smile as you start the car engine as you hear Lauren playing and acting out Tinker-bells voice.

20 minutes later you are finally parked in the multi-storey car park and are walking towards the shopping centre with Lauren pulling you along by your hand because she wants to go to the toy shop. You laugh and speed up for her and you get into the middle of the centre. In the middle of the centre there is a huge tall fountain that reaches 3 stories high. The fountain has pennies in it as people have had plans of making wishes and then throwing a one pence piece into the fountain hoping for their wishes to come true. You stand staring at the fountain with Lauren on the second floor and something catches you eye. It's your husband. You had planned to bring Lauren to the shopping centre to meet up with Jackson as he had two whole years off starting today as some of the members from his group were joining the Military for quite some time. You wanted to make the day very special for Lauren. You smiled when his eyes find yours and he gives you a small, almost shy wave. 

You crouch down to Laurens level and point to where Jackson is coming on the escalators. "Lauren who's that?" she looks but not specifically at him. "Look! The one that's heading towards us now." You can see her head moving all around, trying to search for the person you are talking about. You are about to point him out when you see her eyes gloss over and the biggest grin ever appears on her face. Tears start streaming down her cheeks, standing completely still. "who's that?" she doesn't reply because as soon as you finish, Lauren leaps forward, running as fast as she physically could with her arms spread wide open.

"DADDY! DADDY DADDY!" She keeps running, Jacksons face is about to explode from smiling so much, he crouches down, she runs directly into his arms and he stands back up, spinning her around in circles. She starts half giggling and half sobbing. You run up to the both of them and Jackson spread one arm out to wrap it around your waist. Tears just start running down your face but you are still smiling to the point where your cheeks are hurting but you really don't care. You are finally back in your husbands hold. 

"I missed you so much babe" Jackson gives you a quick kiss on your lips.

"Daddy I missed you" a soft kiss is placed on his cheek making his face heat up instantly. You chuckle a little at how shy he has gotten in only just two a month. The touch of your husband has been what you needed for so long. You just needed to feel his hand touch your skin. Smell his smell that gives you comfort. All of those restless nights of rolling over and not seeing Jackson lying on the other side of the bed is finally over. 

Lauren starts talking about what has happened with her at nursery and other friends that she has made and you don't even pay attention to what she is saying. You just watch your husbands face as he is smiling and you take detail as his face changes to react to each story that Lauren is telling him. You don't even realise how long you have been watching his face until he turns his head to look back at you. He catches you staring at him and you blush a deep red. You hear him chuckle very lightly but it is still enough to make you go even more red than you thought you could ever go.

He looks at you the way you had wanted to be looked at for so long and that one look...you didn't realise how it would make you feel. It made you feel like the first time Jackson ever hugged you. The first time he ever touched your hand. The first time he ever looked at you in a way that is more than just friends. The same feelings for every single milestone in how your relationship developed came rushing through your veins. Butterflies weren't in your stomach. It was a flock of birds. The butterflies made your heart flutter but the flock of birds made your stomach feel all tickly and warm and just overall really nice. You had been waiting for this for so long and you had finally been able to gain that feeling back.

You kiss Jackson on the lips as you can very slightly hear Lauren still talking through the thumping of your heart throughout your whole body. Almost like it was about to explode out of your chest. You had been together with Jackson as a whole for 13 years. 4 years as boyfriend and girlfriend and 9 years as a husband and wife. You had the same nervousness and shyness you had on your wedding day but the difference about your wedding day and now was that you have more memories with each other to think about and be grateful for. The feeling you have now, you know will never fade away. You will never forget what it makes you think and you will never forget the effect it has on your whole body. The love you have for him is just utterly unforgettable.


	3. Bts J- Hope (New years)

You and Hobi had seen posters all around town for the past few weeks about coming to the local park that you both like to walk through for reminders of your very first date. There was going to be live music from a few different bands and a fireworks display at the end of the countdown to the New Year. You both had had been waiting for this for so long. You had rushed to get the tickets as soon as you saw the very first poster on your way home from work. You had declined every single offer to go to a New Year's party just so you could go to this. 

You and your boyfriend had already planned out your outfits to match one another. Both wearing the same long sleeved jumper with multi-coloured wool throughout the whole jumper. J-Hope was wearing white jeans with it whereas you are wearing skin coloured tights along with a navy blue skater skirt. 

 

You walk hand in hand towards the park chatting and laughing about how excited you both were that this day had finally come. You had actually been so excited for this that you had gone out earlier in the day to go and get your hair cut and all nice. 

You walk through the gates of the park, handing over your tickets to the security guards so you could get in. you follow the path to the part of the park where there is a big clearing through the trees and a huge land of grass there to be able to either sit or stand on to watch the fireworks. There is a little stage in the corner where the live bands are playing and you find a nice spot to sit down and just chat and laugh together. There is a food van at the opposite side of the grassy area so J-Hope stands up and asks you what you would like to eat.

"I'll just have a hot dog with ketchup if that is alright please." He smiles and nods heading towards the van. 

While he is gone you just look around at all the people that are there, some are singing along quietly to the music, some singing loudly. Some even dancing along. You see some families there with the children playing and running around. You hear the children laughing and you smile and watch them having a nice time. Some of the kids playing around with a football, some playing with skipping ropes and some playing tag while running around their families in circles. 

You look around again and smile when you see your boyfriend walking towards you with the food in his hands. He hands you the food and sits down next to you wasting no time in digging into his burger. You giggle at his silliness and he looks at you confused with his cheeks stuffed with food. You throw your head backwards as you laugh even harder at him. You slowly get through your hot dog, continuing to look around as the crowd of people grows and the sky gets darker. 

You finish your food and lean your head on your boyfriends shoulder, you cuddle into him, the air starting to get cold but you feel the warmth of Hobi's body heat. You watch the children still playing in front of you, no energy has been drained from them at all. They laugh and squeal when they have been caught and become the next tagger and you smile and watch the enjoyment on their faces. 

"Hobi. Will we ever have children?" he turns to look at you and you lean up from his shoulder, both of you fully sitting in front of one another. He grabs your hands and looks down at them, fiddling with your fingers.

"One day we will get married. It will be the best day ever. You will look absolutely stunning while walking down the aisle with your dad. I will not be able to take my eyes off of how beautiful you will look. We will have the best honeymoon ever. Go to a lovely place that we have always wanted to go to together. We will have children when we both really want them. I hope to have three but we will talk about it when the time is right. But I do want to have more than one though. We will be there for the child's first day of school, first school trip. The first time the child is ill and the first achievement they will receive. We will teach them how to ride a bike and catch them when they fall and help them back on their feet. We will be there for their first relationship and be there for their first heartbreak. We will be there for one another and our families forever. I want to grow old with you. Live in the same care home with you. Die with you. I want our love to last forever. To love each other even when we are really angry with one another." Through this speech he looked up into your eyes, never looking away but still playing and fiddling with your fingers.

A tear slides down your cheek at the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to you. You never expected that answer from him. You just expected a yes or no answer. You stand up pulling J-Hope along with you and you smile and start to dance to the music that is playing. You sing along and just continue dancing. The music stops and the countdown begins.

"10!" 

You look at him shouting with the crowd while looking at the sky.

"9!"

You smile as you watch him smile.

"8!"

He looks back at you and gives you a huge toothy grin.

"7!" 

You give him a toothy grin back.

"6!"

You grab both his hands.

"5!"

You face each other.

"4!" 

You stare into each other's eyes.

"3!"

You take a step forward.

"2!"

J-Hope does the same.

"1!"

You both lean in.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Every one shouts all around you but you smash you lips onto his and you hear fireworks going off. You are too into the kiss that you can't tell if they are in your stomach and you are hearing them in your head or you are just really not paying attention to the huge firework display that is going off right above you. You smile into the kiss and J-Hope follows with copying your smile. 

You pull away from him and step back, you look into his eyes and then tilt your head upwards to look at all the bright colourful fireworks right above you.

"Happy new year babe." He whispers so only you can hear him

"Happy new year." You whisper back at him. Smiling like an idiot and the most amazing person you have standing right in front of you.


	4. Exo Sehun

"Babe I...I am being asked to ask you this. I have actually been asked to ask you this for a few months now but I wanted to wait till the right time. Will you come and stay at the house for a night with all of the boys there too?” 

That one sentence keeps playing in your mind as you walk to your boyfriend and his group member's shared house. Unfortunately you had never met any other member yet so you have butterflies in your stomach, feeing so nervous that you can actually feel your legs constantly shaking. You have tried to stop them but you really can't.

You finally arrive at the building and stop at the front door. You begin to wonder what his group members will be like. There are so many of them, would you be able to talk to them all equally? Meeting this many people at once was starting to really make you nervous, your heart rate started to beat a little faster. You could feel it thumping against my chest, trying to knock itself out of my body.

You don't even realise that you were just staring at the door till you heard loud laughter coming from the opposite side of it. The laugh broke you out of your slight daze, you brought your hand up to knock on the door but your fist was shaking so much. You looked down and saw your legs were still shaking but the nerves started to pick up even more. Instead of just feeling your heart thumping against your chest you could actually hear your heartbeat really loudly in your ears. You could feel your pulse in your fingertips. 

You finally gain enough confidence to knock on the door. As soon as you do that you can't hear anything on the opposite side of the door but then all of a sudden there is a bunch of thumping getting louder and louder then suddenly the door is flung open revealing a lot of unknown faces. 

The confidence you had gained disappears again as you can't find Sehun at all. Everyone starts talking at once and you look frantically from one face to the other, completely unsure of who to look at and listen to first. 

"HEY!" you hear someone shout over everyone else that was talking. Everyone stopped talking immediately and moved aside and you smile instantly at the friendly face that was hidden behind the crowd of people. He walks towards you and just by looking at him all of the nerves have disappeared and you just hug him so tight as soon as you could reach out to him. 

"I...I don't really know anyone here" he pulls back as you speak and steps aside leaving you room to step into the house. 

"Right, everyone please introduce yourselves, she is already feeling slightly nervous right now so please make her feel comfortable.Everyone lines up and introduces themselves and you introduce yourself back. 

"I think we should go and sit down and watch a bunch of movies and bond together for a little while?" Baekhyun you think said. Everyone nods and all you all sit around on the sofas. Before you can go and sit next to Sehun you are pulled over to sit in between Tao and Chanyeol. All the members start telling you funny and embarrassing stories about Sehun and after each one you look over to him and see him covering his face every time. His shoulders are shaking so you can see that he is laughing along with everyone but his ears are bright red from blushing with being so embarrassed. 

You watch a bunch of funny movies but you then decide to watch the movie 'Miracle in cell block no.7'. Everyone is silent throughout this movie compared to all the previous ones.

"Guys why is everyone so silent all of a sudden?" 

A bunch of the boys saying "SHH!" and "you'll understand soon" were thrown around the room so you just turned back to face the TV and continue watching the movie. You thought it was just a fun movie to watch but god were you wrong.

The most heart breaking scene you have ever seen comes on and you start crying at it. The longer the scene goes the more you cry. The tears just keep coming and you can't stop them at all. You hear a sniff behind you and you turn your head to see Chen crying. You look around the rest of the room and see that almost everyone is crying their hearts out. Everybody except Sehun who is actually looking around the room laughing a little bit and saying that everyone was pathetic at crying at a movie. 

He turns his head and spots you. He stops laughing instantly as he sees your tears and his face softens and he pats his lap for you to sit on. You get up and walk over to him and he opens his legs so you are sitting in between them and he is wiping your tears away but his hand is just being soaked because the tears just won't stop so he whispers into your ear to help calm you down.  
"shh baby it's not real. Don't worry, I'm here, baby I'm here." 

This starts to work a little bit then the girl on the TV screams again and you sob, leaning your back farther into Sehun's chest. He squeezes you tighter, bringing his lips to your neck, leaving a trail of little kisses from your ear down the back of your neck. You move your neck to the side granting him more access, closing your eyes you accidentally let out a soft moan. Sehun snaps his head upwards, squeezing your thigh as you catch the attention of Luhan and Lay. They both look at the two of you disgusted but then smirk at you; they slowly turn their heads back to the TV.

"Babe c'mon you know you can't do that in front of these guys, they will just talk about it." 

You nod your head and go back to watching the movie but are quickly distracted when Sehun goes back to kissing your neck. He slowly pushes your top off of your shoulder and kisses along it. He starts moving his finger in circles on your thigh. He trails his kisses back towards your ear and stops both the kissing and the rubbing on your thigh. You whimper and look up at him; he looks down at you and just winks and looks back at the TV. He can see you are still looking up at him so he just smirks and pretends like he doesn't.

The movie finishes and you decide to ignore Sehun for teasing you like that. All of the group members turn to the both of you. Luhan and Lay smirking. 

"So is one of you going to explain what just happened?" you turn and glare at Luhan.

"That is none of your business." You hide your face behind your hair as you say that. You speak like you are confident but you are the complete opposite. 

"Wait what happened?" Tao looks at you both, wondering what Luhan is talking about but you are too shy to let anyone know.

"They were having a little fun while the rest of us were suffering at the movie. Sehun isn't as innocent as we thought." Sehun slaps Lay on the shoulder. If looks could kill then Lay would be 8ft under by now. 

"i...I don't want to know any more thank you very much" Kris looks at everyone disgusted causing you and Sehun to laugh. 

"Don't worry; we can finish this off later." Sehun's lips linger a little longer near your ears, his hot breath sending goosebumps over your body and neck and you gulp at your imagination to what might happen when the others are no longer around.


	5. Bts Jungkook

You sigh as you finally put the last pot of food on the lovely candle lit dining room table of your flat. It was your 3rd anniversary with your boyfriend and you planned that he would be staying at his friends flat while you were making the flat look all pretty. You had already showered, done your make up and straightened your long hair and while in your dressing gown you were putting all of the food that you had been making all day onto the dining room table, the last thing you were going to do was put on the perfect dress that you had been waiting for ages to wear, something you picked out a month ago knowing it would be perfect for the lovely night you had planned. You look up at the clock in the kitchen and see you had ten minutes left till he was coming round. You had told him he was to wear a suit and you couldn’t wait to see the tie he was going to be wearing tonight. He always has the weirdest and funniest ties to wear and you can’t help but always laugh at them. 

You quickly run to your room, taking off your dressing gown at the same time, and chucking it into your wardrobe, keeping it out of your way for what you had planned later on that night. You pull up the silk black spaghetti strap dress, the neck is low cut and the length stops mid-thigh. You grab your choker and also put on a lovely pair of long black tassel earrings that just reach your shoulders. You spray a little bit of perfume and grab your black strapped heels, buckling them up around your ankle. 

You grab your present that you wrapped up along with the card which has another present inside and bring them into the living room. You had been wondering what to buy him and saw him looking at drones for ages so you decided to finally buy him one as a surprise. The present that was in the card was a sheet of paper saying information about tickets for a flight to Paris. You knew that this was the perfect present to give him as he would absolutely love the French culture and to see all of the lovely touristy bits. 

You sit on the sofa and watch television until your boyfriend arrives and you realise that he is a little bit late compared to normal. Normally he is just five minutes late but this time he is fifteen minutes late. You push it aside and think that it is only 6:00pm and it will be rush hour for all of the people coming out of work. You watch just over more than half of one episode of whatever random thing the television had on and look at the clock to see he Is almost an hour late. You get up and get your phone and decide to give him a call.

The phone just keeps ringing and leads you to voicemail. You think to yourself that he is probably just driving and can’t answer the phone right now so you send him a little text instead.

“Hi babe, you’re late by quite a bit, almost here? Love you xx” 

You go to the table and grab the pots of food and place them in the oven that is still to properly cool down and make sure that the food is staying warm. You will just put the oven on a tiny little bit when he arrives and open the presents first while the food is heating up.

You check your phone and see no messages so you phone him again hoping he will answer this time. 

He didn’t.

You sigh and phone his friend Taehyung asking where Jungkook was.   
“Hey Tae, is Kookie still there?”

“No, he left a while ago. Sorry, is he late?”

“Yeah he’s over an hour late, I thought he might be stuck in traffic as it is rush hour but he isn’t answering his phone. It might be on silent but he hasn’t answered any texts or phone calls so far. I had to put the food back in the oven to keep it warm and he still hasn’t shown up.”

“Oh that’s really weird, maybe he is stuck in traffic. He isn’t someone who goes on their phone when driving, not even in traffic so that will be why he isn’t answering you. Tell you what though, I’ll head to yours and see if there is traffic and I’ll give you a call when there is and we’ll see how long it takes for me to get round to yours.”

You sigh at the hassle of having to get someone else involved with this. “Thank you so much, that would be great. Thank you.” 

“no problem, I’m on my way now.”

Before you could reply he had already hung up the phone. You shiver and go to your room and grab yourself a cardigan for now to keep you warm, it was very oversized which was perfect for sitting around in, it’s long sleeved that you have to roll the sleeves up for you to just have them at the normal length and the length of the whole cardigan is longer than your actual dress.

As you sit back down onto the sofa ready to watch another program, the doorbell goes and you get up slowly, making your way over to the door. You open it and you see Taehyung in front of you and unfortunately not with Jungkook. 

“Is he still not here yet?” you sigh while shaking your head, stepping to the side to let him in to the flat, him automatically walking straight into the living room and getting himself comfortable on the couch. “There wasn’t even any traffic on the way over here, I actually got here quicker than I usually do to be completely honest. Maybe he went to go get some petrol first before he came; it is kind of a bit to drive to get there so maybe that’s what’s holding him up.” You nod your head, too busy thinking of why he is so late when usually he is almost always on time. 

Before you get the chance to properly answer him there is a knock on the door. Your head shoots up, eyes going big and the widest grin takes over your face as you push yourself out of your seat and you run to open the door, flinging it open, it almost smacking into the hall wall as you did so. 

Your grin instantly disappears as you see the tall police man standing directly in front of you, his partner, a policewoman standing just behind him, both with their hats in their hands and looking down at your petite body sympathetically. The excitement in your veins and eyes instantly replaced with worry and fear.

You hear Taehyung walk up behind you and hear him gasp and can tell he stopped so suddenly, not sure what to say or do.


	6. Vixx Ken

You smile as you pass the window of the café that holds so many memories and you can see your boyfriend sitting at a table near the back through the window you have to walk past to get into the café. You open the door and the little bell chimes telling the staff that someone entered the shop. You decide to go over and see your boyfriend first before buying a drink because yesterday when he called you he said he had something to tell you and it sounded incredibly urgent so you decide to let him tell you first. 

You walk up to the table and smile at him, he stands up giving you a hug but for some reason avoiding all eye contact as much as he can. You scowl but think to yourself that he is probably just really eager to tell you what was so important that he wanted to meet up with you first thing in the morning, him knowing you really weren’t a morning person. 

You sit down at the isolated booth at the very back corner, take off your jacket and hang it along with your handbag on the back of your seat.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” you go to reach out to hold his hand but he pulls it away before you can even touch it.   
“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” you smile sympathetically at him as he mumbles the words while looking down at his lap.   
“It’s okay, take your time, we have all day.” 

His head quickly snaps up, eyes wide. “No. I mean us. I can’t do us. I’m sorry but it’s not working out for me anymore, we need to break up.” As soon as you hear those words you instantly begin to tear up, you honestly feel you heart shatter. You wouldn’t be surprised if he heard it too. You have to fight back the urge to let a single tear drop. “You haven’t done anything wrong, but I have found someone else and it wouldn’t be fair to make you think I love you when I clearly don’t. Thank you for understanding.” With that he gets up and leaves the café without taking a single look back at you to check if you were okay.   
As you hear the chimes of him opening the door and watch him walk away out of your life just pushes you over the edge and you can’t hold back the tears anymore. You face the wall, away from the café and silently cry, your face is hidden so no one can see you. You start thinking over all the times that you would meet up at this café, the times you would meet there halfway between both your houses for you to go to your dates together. You think of the times when you would come here after dinner for a late night hot chocolate and stay past closing time but were never asked to leave and the café would only shut after you finished and finally left. 

You think over the time of your birthday where he bought you a promise ring, he took you to a beach house and said one day he will propose to you and it will be at the most unexpected time ever and he would make it as special as he can. 

You start to cry harder at the memory, the tears rolling down your cheeks drop onto your hand that is resting on the table. You use your other hand to cover your mouth to help you stay quiet as sobs start taking over your body, your shoulders starting to shake, you begin hiccupping and your breathing starts to become rapid. Your hand tightens over your mouth as your sobs become louder and erupting through your throat but you find that it was no use when you see a napkin being slid over to you. You look up through your hair that had fallen on your face but too upset to even think about moving it and find a young looking man standing at your booth wearing an apron indicating that he works at the café. He looks at you and hands the napkin over towards you. You take your hand off of your mouth and go to take the napkin from his hands but find your hand shaking way more than it should be. You struggle to garb it on the first try but on the second try you quickly push it towards your face, wiping away as many tears as you can but you soon realise that there isn’t any point because as soon as you wipe them away, more just come streaming down, soaking your cheeks again.

You feel the presence of the man shift closer to you and see at the corner of your eye that he sat at the other side of the booth.  
“I’m sorry but I saw what happened. He had no right to be like that towards you. He should have given you a good explanation instead of the crap that he told you instead.” 

You look up at him, your breathing starting to calm down but the hiccups continue as you just have silent tears. He is looking right at you and you try to smile but you can’t even feel your lips twitch upwards at all. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself, I’m Ken. You don’t have to tell me your name, Margret my boss already told me that you were a regular when you first walked in here… erm ... I’ll be back over in a minute.” 

You watch him leave and follow him with your eyes to behind the counter and watch him make a cup of tea. He pours a pot and takes two cups and gets the tea ready. You take this time to actually look at him. His jawline is what you keep looking at and you don’t even realise that you have been looking at him so much that you actually watched him till he was back sitting right in front of you until your cup of tea was placed right in front of you. 

“Thank you” you manage to croak out and crack a little smile after finally being able to stop crying and hiccupping. He gives you a nod and takes a sip of the hot tea.

“I have taken the rest of today off, consider me as a new best friend, we will get through this together.”

You nod and look around the café but find yourself looking back over at him. You watch him concentrate on watching the people who are all either having something to eat or drink. You watch how he smiles when someone laughs or he frowns when he sees two people sitting together but both just on their phones and not interacting with one another. 

“What?” you hadn’t even realised he had turned back around and was facing you.

“What do you mean what?” 

“Why are you looking at me and smiling?” you blush and look down, embarrassed that you were caught. 

“I wasn’t meaning to, I was just looking and erm…I don’t know.”

He laughs and grabs your hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of it which instantly sends a comforting feeling through you. “Don’t worry, I would be doing the same if we met under different circumstances.” You feel yourself blushing again and he gives your hand a little squeeze. 

“How about we finish our cups of tea and leave this place and take your mind off of everything yeah?” 

You nod your head and drink up the last of your tea, placing the mug down and get some money out of your purse.   
“No no, what are you doing? Tea is on me, you are going through a rough time so don’t worry about it” you shake your head no and continue to get money out. “Trust me, just let me pay, if you want we could hang out another time and then maybe, just maybe I’ll let you pay then? Is that alright?” you let out a silent chuckle and smile, obvious enough for Ken to tell that you found it funny. 

“Okay, but that will definitely have to be soon then.” He nods his head and stands up along with you as you put your jacket on.  
“Give me a second to go get my jacket.” Again you watch him go behind the counter but this time it’s almost like he knew you were watching him so he turns around to look over his shoulder at you and gives you a wee wink making you laugh loudly, tilting your head back starting to feel like your old self again. 

Maybe Ken was exactly what you needed in this situation.

He comes back over and leads the way out the café. “Ken” he turns to face you as you walk over to him after calling out his name. You give him a big hug which catches him by surprise but is quick to hug you back instantly.

“Thank you so much for this. I feel like I have known you forever, I feel so comfortable around you.” He squeezes you tighter into him and places a gentle kiss on the top of your head. 

“I feel the exact way” With him agreeing with that just brings the biggest smile you have had all day onto your face.


	7. Vixx Leo

You are sitting in the green room waiting for the boys to come out from the TV show they are filming. There is a screen showing the filming of the show but you just play on your phone instead. The TV is on mute and you are hardly paying attention to it, too engrossed in passing this level in the game. You look up to see someone standing in front of you, they grab your wrist and take you to the part where the filming is taking place. You were guided onto the set of weekly idol by one of the MC's and you look down at your outfit to make sure that it is appropriate to go on camera for tons of people to see. You are placed and stood between one of the MC's and Ravi and you start to feel your face heat up from the attention that has been directly onto you.

"We wanted you to come out here and talk with us, is that alright?" The MC that wasn’t standing next to you asked. You nod, way too embarrassed to speak making all of the members and the two MC's laugh at your shyness.

"Can you please introduce yourself to the viewers?" Your eyes widen and you suddenly can't find the right thing to say, you were surprised and didn't think that they would ask you any questions right away.

Ravi kindly saves you the embarrassment and steps in for you, introducing you as the groups best friend and he mentioned about how you basically tour with the group and end up going everywhere with them. You turn to Ravi and give a small smile as a thank you and he rests a gentle hand on your left shoulder, a brotherly gesture that he does often when he notices you staring to get too shy in front of others.

"Ahhh, A friend. Just a friend? Nothing more?" You shake your head no, trying to speak but you can't get a word out. 

"She's not saying anything. So you do like one of the Vixx members as more than a friend?"

You look down the line at all of the members and see them all looking at you in return. Kenn and Hyuk are both smirking at you whereas Hongbin, N and Ravi are all listening carefully while looking serious and then lastly there is Leo who is just looking at you without any emotion on his face. 

You blush again at the awkward moment and turn away from everyone, your hands covering your face. You feel someone standing in front of you and feel them wrap their arms around your body. One hand on the bottom of your back and then the other one on the back of your head, holding you to his chest. You open your eyes and smile at Leo resting his chin on top of your head. This being one of the many things you would normally smile at If you weren’t in this awkward situation. You remove your arms from covering your face and wrap them around his waist, hugging him back. 

You know for a fact that Leo wasn't smiling and to him it's only a small gesture to help you feel better but to you, being this close to him means everything to you. You have really liked Leo as more than a friend since the first time you met the whole group. You struck an intrest in him for being so mysterious and it just really intrigued you to find out more about him, and you have. You just wish he could be the same on camera as he is off camera. Knowing he has been trying to show his true self and be more open about things makes you happy. He is speaking more, laughing and smiling more and even willingly joins in with the games and activities that the other members do. 

You just wished that the rest of the memebers didn't know about your feelings towards him. Ravi has been your best friend for years, even before you met the rest of the group and he was the first person who knew about your feelings towards him. He thought you just liked him but after a while he noticed that your crush on Leo became stronger through time and he was then always there to help give you advice. The only problem about you telling Ravi though was that you had forgotten how he couldn't keep secrets so now every single member in the group, excluding Leo knows how you feel. Not only does the group know but the whole staff that travel around with the group know. Every single person knows and they all remind you that they know as much as they can by making comments about it, some of the staff even have inside jokes with you and will purposely say a comment in front of Leo but he wouldn't understand what you were talking about. He often asks about it but you’re always quick to come up with a lie. Half the time they are stupid. It’s a wonder how he hasn’t figured it out by now. 

"Oh my gosh! L...Leo! He's actually moving and doing something!" One of the MC's looks to the others, the second MC joining into the conversation. 

"Oh wow! But there is still no emotion on his face nor has he said anything, but this is the most he has done since he first came here."

Everyone laughs, including you but Leo just hugs you tighter, pulling you closer to his body, both of your chests touching. You turn your body around so you are still cuddling Leo but are now facing the camera and everyone else. Leo just keeps his chin resting ontop of your head, not caring what anyone is saying. "Aww, i'm guessing Leo is the member of Vixx that you like more than friends?" As the MC asks this, at the same time as you blush and shake your head no, you see out of the corner of your eye everyone in Vixx nod their heads and you even feel Leo nodding his head on top of yours.

You pull away from him and gulp in shock. "You knew??" Leo just nods yes, a slight smirk slowly appears on his face. "Which one of you told him?" You gave a glare to all of the members but they just keep quiet. You eventually turn to Ravi who is standing right next to you and glare even harder. "You!"

"I promise that it wasn't me this time!" Ravi holds his hands up in defence.

Leo grabs your wrists and pulls you back towards him. "Actually I figured it out. I would say small things to you and you would always blush. I mean, I find it adorable and that's why I keep doing it. I asked the boys about it and when they didn't reply with anything I just instantly knew that I was right and needed to talk with them about it all. Talk about my feelings towards you and how I should tell you. But everytime I went to say it, I would look into your beautiful captivating eyes and would get lost them, completely forgetting what I was going to say or how to say it. And then the timing was never right after that. Did you know that I tried to tell you 10 times? And everytime I would always doubt everything, too scared incase you didn't like me like that and I was just over thinking everything. So I would try to make you blush to prove to me that maybe you did like me and I could have that much effect on you by my words for you to be able to blush."

You stood speechless, he just pulls you into a hug, literally everyone around you both, even the staff all make an 'aww' sound. This moment didn’t feel real. It felt like a story, something you only read about, but the butterfly feelings in your stomach were too strong to not be real. 

"Okay now it’s time to finally start filming now that we have a member who seems to be taken." One of the MC's winks at you while the other one continues talking. 

"Wait! What do you mean you can finally start filming?" You slightly pull yourself away from Leo's chest, still cuddled into him to face the MC's properly.

"We pretended just because we needed to practice how Leo would confess his feelings towards you." Hongbin said while chuckling.

You smile up at Leo and in return he places a gentle kiss on your forehead making your cheeks heat up so quickly that you are almost certain that they are bright red, the laughing from everyone around you proves that you were right.


	8. Jay Park

You were sitting on the couch with your feet up, reading one of your new books you had recently bought, distracting you from the silence that is covering your massive home. The silence is killing you. You are trying so hard to get engrossed into your book but you just start to zone out every five minutes instead. You read over one sentence in your book and you find that it doesn't make sense. You read it, re read it again and again but still you don't seem to grasp what has just been said. You sigh and decide that it would just be best if you start that chapter over again but find yourself zoning out again on the second page. 

Huffing you throw the book onto the floor and bring your hands to cover your face. You give a sigh and sit up, thinking of how you are missing your boyfriend way too much. You had been looking forward to this day for 6 months but the phone call that you recieved yesterday broke your heart. Your boyfriend has been on tour for 6 months and today was supposed to be the day he came home. The phone call you recieved was from his manager, not even Jay, explaining that he had added tour dates which meant he wouldn't be back for an extra two weeks. You hadn't even seen him since he left so adding an extra two weeks was just torture. 

Sure you had been missing him since he had left but usually you have been able to see him at one point but this time you haven't seen him once which has really made it a lot harder for you. Because you were feeling really down, not being able to get the fact that today was meant to be the day he was coming out of your head you decide to face time him. He picks up within two rings and gives you the biggest smile. You can't help do anything but smile back at him. 

You had only started smiling yet your cheeks were already really hurting. This was the first time you had face timed him as every other time he would be busy and the same the other way round when he tried to do the same, this properly being the first time you could do this. You hadn't properly smiled in weeks and seeing Jay smile just warmed your heart. He looks amazing, your heart feelings like it's constantly skipping beats. You feel as if it's about to explode out of your chest. You start taking in all of his features from his smooth lips to his perfectly white straight teeth, to his ear piercings and to his star tattoos on his neck. Your eyes travel to his nose piercing to his new hair style that just makes him look extra hot. 

You just stare at his face, just happy to finally see him for the first time in a while. You actually admire him so much you didn't realise him repeating your name over and over again trying to bring you back to earth. You finally snap out of it when you hear his laugh that brings music to your ears. It's only a small laugh but it's something that seems so comforting to hear. "What?" you ask, still slightly dazed. 

"Nothing beautiful. now tell me, is it possible for my girlfriend to have gotten even prettier in only six months?" You had been going out for five years and yet he still manages to make you blush. 

Letting out a little giggle you stick your tongue out at him and he chuckles back at your cute child like action and sticking his tongue out back at you. "I love you. I really do, please remember that." You say seriously, your smile gone from your face. There had been something bugging you for a few weeks. Your boyfriend had been seen with other girls and while on tour he filmed a music video for one of his songs "Aqua man" and it had been worrying you for a while that he had a lot of extremely pretty girls who looked absolutely flawless. You weren't bothered to begin with, knowing that it was his job but after reading so many articles and comments from fans about how close they seemed to be you then started to get a little anxious but never wanted to say anything about it to Jay, you didn't want him thinking you assumed he would just cheat on you. You trust him with all your heart. Yes you had been dating for five years but you have known him for almost thirteen years when you met him when you were 10 years old.

"Of course i know you love me, babe i love you so so much. What's wrong?" It hurts you so much to see the panic in his eyes and hear the worry in his voice.

"It's just,,, I've seen the magazines. Different outfits, different days, same girl. She was in the music video that you just released. I trust you but please tell me it's nothing and that i'm being stupid. No! Tell me the truth, here and now. Please, i need to hear it from you." Your eyes start to tear up and a single tear falls down your cheek during the silence of waiting for Jay's reply. 

"You know what? Forget it. Message me when you get a grip and are ready to tell me the truth." You were about to press the end call buttonwhen he finally speaks.  
"Babe wait" Listen to me. I love you. I flipping love you so much. It kills me that i have to cry because of something that isn't even true. I love you so much that,,,you want the truth?" You nod waiting to hear what he has to say.

"The truth is,,, i actually refused to work with the girls in the music video. I asked if we could either change the video or ask you to come over and be in it with me and be the girl i sing to. I asked and heck i even begged, i threatened to even quit but i couldn't. I'm under a contract so i have to do what they say. The reason i was around with the other girl so much was because we were told that we needed to get each others trust by getting to know them and feel comfortable around each other. I haven't been with just her but for some reason the media has only been publishing the pictures of us two. The pictures were taken ages ago, and if you want or need proof, look at my hair in these pictures and then check my Instagram, there are photos that i took of me at the hair dressers a while ago so you can see when it was. I promise you, nothing id going on between me and any other women. I love you and only you. I. Bloody. Love. You. Babe please believe me." 

You sat there in tears, what he said made you feel like a teenager again getting all giddy and happy. 

"Babe listen i really have to go, i have an interview in 20 minutes and i need to get ready backstage, let me know what you are going to be doing within the next half hour and i'll try and call you once it's finished. I promise." You smile wiping your tears away. 

"I think i'm going to go food shopping for this week in 10 minutes. I really need something to do so at least i can shop fast and take time unpacking all the food. It's getting late anyways so after that i will probably stay in for the rest of the night."

He was giving you a cheeky grin, you raise your eyebrow in confusion but he waves it off with a small chuckle. "Right babe i will try and phone you within the next two hours, i have to go, love you, bye." 

You weren't given the chance to say you loved him back as he had already ended the video call. You sigh but this time with happiness. Not only from finally getting to talk to him but also you feel like a weight has been lifted off from your shoulders as he has cleared up the whole situation with the girl from the music video. You decide that you really should get going to the shops and get your food for the next week. You get ready and lock up your massive house that has a lonely feel to it for the past 6 months. You walk down the path going over many different meals that you could have, deciding on something you haven't had in a while.

************  
Around 45 minutes later you arrive back at your house. You had to walk to the shops as your car was being repaired. Your headlights had stopped working two days agp so you put it in for getting fixed straight away not wanting to risk getting pulled over by the police. 

You feel like your arms are about to fall off with the amount of bags you had to carry. You unlock the front door and dump the bags on your right hand side, next to where your shoes normally go, you sigh in relief. Your arms start finally tingling back to life. You shut the door and turn the lights on. You turn around and go to pick the bags up but a movement catches the corner of your eye. With only a side glance you grab an umbrella from it's rack and point it to whatever it was that moved.

Your eyes start to finally adjust to the bright light from the living room seeing as it was quite dark outside. Your eyes finally go back to normal and you drop the umbrella. Your jaw drops and your eyes instantly begin to water. 

As quickly as it took for the umbrella to drop from your hand to the floor, you run forward and jump into your boyfriends awaiting arms. Tears steaming down both your faces but you really didn't care, you were just so happy to be back in your boyfriends hold. Not only were your tears running down your face rapidly but your shoulders started to shake as your sobs were raking through your body. 

Your legs wrapped around Jay's waist, your hands wrapped around his neck and your face burried into his chest. His arms wrapped around your lower back holding you up and close to him. Everytime you breathed in from being out of breath from crying you took in his scent and it instantly made you feel lighter. 

"Jay! what are you doing here?? I thought you said you were going to an interview. You said you weren't going to be home for another two weeks!!" You sob into his chest, surprised he understood everything you just said. He sets you down and holds your face, each hand on each cheek, you look into his sparkling eyes, almost getting lost in them.   
"I just wanted to surprise you babe. Of course i was going to come today. Gosh i missed you so so so so so so so so much. I can't do that again. Next time i'm on tour, you're coming with me. End of discussion." You laugh but nod your head rapidly.

"Jay you actually think i'm going to let you leave without me?" He pecks you on the lips while slightly laughing, the biggest smile ever on his face.   
"Oh babe i almost forgot! Close your eyes and hold your hands out. Both of them" You do as he said, worried about what he is going to give you. You are taken out of your thoughts of of what it could be by feeling the softest object you have ever felt in your life being placed into your hands. 

"Can i open yet?" Your excitement clearly not hidden. With a laugh Jay manages to get out a yes and you snap your eyes open to see a boarder collie puppy right in front of you. You squeal out of excitement and instantly pull the puppy into your chest cuddling it close to you. 

You are too busy talking to the puppy and smiling at it that you don't even realise Jay is shouting your name. "Babe!"

Your head shoots up to find your boyfriend actually shouting to get your attention. "Huh?" You ask while looking back at the puppy. Jay laughs while shaking his head at you. "I said her name is Maya" You smile while looking down at her little face. "Maya,,,It's perfect for her" You hold Maya with one arm and wrap the other around Jay's waist and peck him on the lips. He wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer, your face buried into his chest while listening to his rapid heartbeat. You smile while taking in a deep breath breathing in Jay's scent for the second time in 5 minutes. 

"Are you smelling me?" You look up at Jay when he says the first word, blushing you hide your face and let out a very muffled "No" making him laugh, his chest vibrating as he does so. 

"Babe listen you go have a shower and get ready for bed and come back downstairs, i'll put the food away and and get dinner sorted and we'll have a nice night, you, me and Maya." You smile up at your boyfriend, nodding while passing Maya back to Jay.

************  
Around 50 minutes later you come back downstairs to see a semi-dark living room. The only lights coming from the tv and the candles scattered around the room. You laugh when you see boxes from a Chinese takeaway sitting on the coffee table. There is a bottle of fruit wine, your absolute favourite. "Go on babe, sit down" Jay whispers into your ear from behind and pecks you on the cheek. 

You subconsciously smile and head towards the sofa. On your way there you feel a smack on your ass making you gasp and spin round instantly. You turn to see a cheeky smile on Jay's face, his tongue in between his teeth and his eyes sparkling in mischief. You laugh and sit on the couch. Jay comes up to you and places a fleecy throw over your lap and gives you a glass of wine. Just as Jay goes to get up and get you your plate and dish it up with the amazing looking Chinese food Maya jumps onto his lap making him change his actions to start cuddling with her. You quickly grab your phone from the coffee table and snap a photo of the both of them. 

You decide to post it on Instagram with the caption 'My two babies, been waiting for this moment for 6 months, love them both loads.' You post it and put your phone back and smile watching the two of them play. Maya gets up and sits herself down on your lap so Jay takes that moment to start dishing up the both of your dinner.

When Jay sits back properly you sit yourself against his chest, Maya and your dinner both sitting on your lap. "What are we watching tonight then?" You look up at Jay, waiting for him to answer. he leans down and pecks your lips before answering by telling you it's your favourite film, the notebook. 

You smile up at him, your heart racing "I love you so much Jay Park" 

"I love you too soon to be Mrs Park" He looks down at you, grinning at your confused face. Look on Maya's collar." You do as he says and you see a very very sparkly ring next to her name tag.  
"I love you so so much baby. Will you please do me the honour of being my wife?" Your eyes begin to tear up and before you can even register what you are doing, your cheeks are covered in tears and you are frantically nodding your head.

You had thought about it before but now you really are going to be marrying Jay Park. Jay Park, your childhood best friend, teen friend and now soon to be husband. The smile on your face couldn't get any bigger than it is right now.


	9. Seventeen Joshua

You sigh as you try to hand over the money to the cashier as you fumble around with your 5 other shopping bags resting along both your arms. You could see that your bags were already digging into your skin and leaving marks but you still had many shops you wanted to go into before you headed home. 

 

You thank the cashier and walk out of the shop satisfied with your latest purchase. Among the buzz of everyone walking around the busy street of shops and the laughter of everyone near you, you could faintly hear some music from farther down the street. One thing you normally love is walking along the street and hearing people sharing their music with the public. The majority of the time they are pretty good. Sometimes the performers are absolutely amazing and sometimes you wish you could hear anything but them playing/singing but this time from what you could slightly hear was very relaxing. You decide that shopping could wait and you really just want to go and listen to the performer for a little bit. As you walk along the street you spot the area that the performer is playing as there is already a little crowd forming around them. The closer you got the clearer you could hear the voice and it instantly put a smile on your face. The guy’s voice was just so soft and you imagine that if it was something that you could feel, it would feel like it’s wrapping itself around your body like a really warm hug.

 

Once you finally reach the performer you can hardly see as there are many people standing around the boy but as he finishes his song a lot of people go up to him and put money into his guitar case and head off, only a small handful of people, including yourself, stay to listen to the next song. The fast tempo from the song before has been completely replaced by a much softer and slower tempo. 

 

As an older man walks away after putting money in the guitar case you quickly take the spot he was previously in, at the front but slightly to the side and watch the performer start off his song. You watch as the guy hangs his head as he concentrates on his own fingers carefully strumming each note on the guitar. You look at his posture and notice how comfortable he looks sitting on the stool, his right leg on the bar going across the bottom of the stool from one front leg of the stool to the other front leg with the base of the guitar resting on his thigh and his left foot touching the ground. His hair is covering his face so you can’t see it but from his voice and his posture you could tell he was really singing passionately and feeling each and every word that he sung. You could tell that the song must mean something to him for him to be this involved and not look up at the crowd which is growing around him. 

 

His voice captivates you into staying for the entire song, your body frozen in place, not wanting to leave the lovely voice that is surrounding your ears. You watch the guy’s fingers strum each note individually; you seem captivated at watching him play. There was something that really relaxed you while watching the guy play.

 

As you stare at his fingers, from the corner of your eyes you could see him lift his head up and scan the crowd. You keep your gaze fixed on his fingers but feel someone staring at you so you look up at the guy properly and you widen your eyes in surprise. He doesn’t stop, in fact now that you could see his face it was almost as if he just started singing the song to you. No wonder hearing the voice and just watching his posture instantly relaxed you, the old feelings that you had for your ex fiancé that you now realise you are still in love with came rushing back, hitting you like a ton of bricks. You hadn’t thought about him in a while after last seeing each other when you broke up 1 year ago. You thought you had finally moved on but seeing him for only a second has just reminded you of everything you did together, every emotion you felt with and towards him.

 

As the chorus comes around you gasp as his voice becomes stronger, the volume of the softness of the guitar picks up and everyone and everything around you starts to fade away. Hearing the lyrics like this made you focus on them more and you realise he is singing about your story and the relationship the two of you shared a year ago.

 

The memories from the stories your ex is singing flashes through you mind, you can’t help but smile as you had tucked these away, hoping to never come across them again but now you are remembering them you can’t help but want to relive them and create new ones with him.

 

As the song comes to an end your eyes are still only focused on him feeling as if they are holding your eyes captive, not allowing them to look anywhere else but at him; you watch as he puts his guitar onto the ground and stands up and walks towards you, not once breaking eye contact with you.

 

When he reaches you he stands directly in front of you, you have to look up at him as he is taller than you. You don’t say anything to one another but he hesitantly reaches over to your face. When you don’t move he places a hand on your cheek, he draws circles on your cheekbones with the side of his thumb. Your skin tingles at his touch and you turn your head, nuzzling your cheek closer into his hand, it feeling just like it did the first time he done it to you a few years ago. 

 

“Joshua” you whisper his name, you don’t realise you are crying until he gets his other hand and wipes your tears with both of his thumbs. 

 

“Joshua” you repeat, still whispering, he shushes you and brings you into his chest, holding you tightly as if you were going to slip away any second. You breathe in deeply, taking in his familiar scent that feels like warmth and smile as more tears fall down your face. The tears continuously fall down at a rapid pace, no sign of them stopping any time soon.

 

You wrap both arms around Joshua’s waist; he has one hand resting on your back, rubbing circles to calm you down, and his right hand is on the back of your head tangling his fingers into your hair. You feel droplets on top of your head so you look up and see tears also rolling down Joshua’s cheeks and dropping off of his chin onto your head. 

 

“C’mon let’s get out of here, we need to talk” all you can do is nod towards Joshua and watch him pack up his guitar. At this moment is when you realise that everyone was and still is staring at you. 

 

“Are you okay dear?” an older lady asks you. You nod and smile. 

 

“Thank you all for listening today, I have to leave early today and sort out a few things. I’ve done something bad in the past. I was selfish; I didn’t think of others feelings, especially when it was a week before my wedding. This beautiful lady here is my ex fiancé, I done wrong and broke up with her a week before our wedding. She begged me to stay but I didn’t listen and have regretted it every day since then and I get so angry at myself for making the women I loved cry. Actually no, that’s a lie. I made the women I LOVE cry and I hate myself for it. I can never forgive myself for it. I don’t deserve forgiveness for what I have done.” Joshua starts properly crying with a few hiccups every so often as he says his speech into the microphone in front of the huge crowd of people, everyone watching between the two of you. They all glance at you waiting for you to say something to him.

 

You look around, not one person in the crowd is not looking at you. The only person not looking and not expecting you to say something is Joshua. He is too busy packing all of his stuff to really be paying attention.

 

“I love you. You aren’t allowed to hate yourself. We weren’t ready to get married. In fact I’m glad we didn’t. I would never have pushed myself into achieving the things I did this year if I had married you. I want to marry you Joshua, I really do. Everything happens for a reason, look at us, we found our way back to each other. That must mean something. You have started your music like you kept saying you would. Do you think you would have done that if we were married? Do you think you would be the person you are today if everything went smoothly? Nothing is perfect and we were and still are far from it. But we will make it work, I believe we will try hard, we will support one another and this experience has changed us for the better. We have more experience now; we know how to handle situations now and how to work around them. So don’t you dare say you hate yourself for hurting me because I certainly don’t hate you. I love you so damn much, I never and will never stop loving you.” 

 

You are breathless at the end of your speech, tears freely falling down your face, too many to wipe away. You don’t care who is listening any more, as long as Joshua knows the truth about your feelings. 

 

He drops his guitar case on the floor, runs up to you, cupping your face in his hands and bends down smashing his lips to yours. You close your eyes as his lips touch yours. The kiss is hungry and rough but you have been yearning for the touch for so long that you don’t care. You just needed that contact. Your whole body gets Goosebumps from the physical contact between the two of you, the butterflies in your stomach go wild, you even feel like there are butterflies around your heart, the tingles spread all over your body, your legs feel like they will go weak any minute. You have missed this feeling for far too long. 

 

You feel like you can hear fireworks as you kiss but as you zone back into reality and pull away from Joshua you realise it is the crowd around you both clapping and cheering for the two of you. You shyly smile and Joshua lets out a small chuckle, your heart skipping a beat at the familiar sound. He grabs his stuff and with his large right hand he grabs your tiny right hand with his left and interlocks his fingers in yours. 

 

You head to your house that you had recently bought as it was only 5 minutes away from the shops. You both walk in silence until you reach the door, you let go of his hand as you unlock it. He lets you in first and you turn back to watch him scan your house. You take him into the living room and sit on the sofa; he sits on the opposite one facing you.

 

“I really am so sorry about everything I have said and done. I was a selfish jerk and didn’t care about what anyone thought. I didn’t realise how much it was going to hurt not only me but you. We had everything planned and sorted, we just needed to get married and I ruined it.”

 

You got up and sat next to Joshua, your body facing his, grabbing hold of his large right hand with both of your tiny hands. “Joshua look at me. I love you. I never stopped, I buried my feelings because I didn’t want to keep hurting but trust me, I still love you. If I didn’t love you then I would have pushed you away back there and not kissed back but I did so doesn’t that prove anything to you? Like I said down there, I can’t blame you for wanting to pursue your dream of being a singer. I never wanted to hold you back on anything; I just wish you could have tried it with us being married. But it gave me a chance to grow, to look at things differently and become a lot more mature as a person.”

 

He looks at you with tears in his eyes. “Is there another chance for us? Would you give us another shot? God I’d have you back in a heartbeat but I want you to be okay with it. I can’t be in a one sided relationship.” 

 

You hear the worry in his voice so Instead of replying you lean up to him and press your lips against his softly. He instantly kisses back but this time the kiss is a lot different compared to the one that was shared on the shopping street in front of the crowd. This one was gentle, sweet. A kiss that has been anticipated for a long, long time. He pulls back and glances nervously at you.

 

“So, will you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful girlfriend?” Joshua bites his lips as he awaits your answer. You giggle at his nervousness and nod your head. Your smile reaching your eyes and you can see his dazzling smile mirroring your own. 

 

“God I’ve missed you so much angel” you hum and cuddle up to Joshua, leaning into his chest with his right arm over your shoulders cuddling you close to him shutting your eyes. 

 

“I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
